Una noche de pasión
by NightmareNaomy
Summary: Nos miramos...Nos besamos. Y al final lo conseguistes, me hicistes tuya. SanxSess


**Titulo de la historia: Una noche de pasión**

**Escrita por: NightmareNaomy**

**Pareja Principal: SanxSess**

**Nos miramos, nos besamos denuevo...Y al final lo lograstes, me hicistes tuya.**

**--- **

Era de noche, todos dormían menos Sango, sentía algo que la inquietaba. Desde la última vez que hablo con Sesshomaru, sentía que él sólo quería llevarla a la cama, como lo hacía con la mayoría de la Youkais, pero ella no era una puta para entregarse de esa manera a él...No lo haría nunca, ni aúnque él fuera el último hombre en está tierra, se acostaría con él. Se enamoro perdidamente de Sesshomaru, no quería admitirlo, pero así fue...Todo por una noche...Por una maldita noche.

---

**_FLASH BACK_**

-Sesshomaru...-

-Sólo dejate llevar querida...- Él la agarro por la nuca, e hizo que lo mirara, ambos se quedaron mirandose fijamente. Ella se perdía en esa mirada, sentía que se desvanecía poco a poco, lo amaba, sí, lo amaba y lo deseaba con todo su ser, pero ella sabía lo que le esperaba con él...Ella era sólo para él una de sus muchas conquistas...Sango no se dejaría vencer por él, aúnque deseaba acariciarlo, y mirar todos sus pectorales y su miembro erecto...Sacudio la cabeza levemente para quitarse esa idea de la cabeza, fuera como fuera, ella no caería en sus garras...Almenos no por ahora.

-Sesshomaru, por favor, no pongas las cosas más difíciles de lo que están...¿Quieres?-

-No, no lo hare...¿Y sabes porqué? Porque te deseo demasiado, y lograre que seas mía- La acaricio por encima de la ropa, ella al sentir sus dedos frios acariciandola, gimió. –Cueste lo que me cueste serás mía...- La soltó, y está se fue corriendo, mientras se perdía en el bosque, él la miraba mientras ella desaparecía, sin duda la deseaba.

---

-Lo odio...-dijo para sus adentros...Temía despertar a alguien, optó por levantarse e ir a caminar un poco, no podía dormir nada pensando en él...¿Tanto lo amaba para perder hasta el sueño por él? Alguna vez pensó estar enamorada de Miroku...Pero se equivoco, y mucho. Ahora estaba enamorada de un hombre alto, guapo, frío...Y su nombre era Sesshomaru.

Al final, se levanto, se puso su boomerang en la espalda, es mejor tener que prevenir que tener que lamentar, y empezó su caminata nocturna, tenía clavada su mirada al suelo, hasta que se tropezó con alguien, pidio disculpas sin mirar a la persona y siguio caminando, pero la persona la agarro fuertemente por el hombro y la volteo para que lo mirara.

-Se...Sesshomaru...-

-¿Pensastes qué me rendiría tan fácilmente?-

-¡Qué demonios haces aquí?-

-Shhh...- La calló con un beso rápido –Tranquila fieresita...Hoy gozaras como nunca-

-¿Qué...Qué pretendes hacerme?- balbuceó

-Hacerte sentir mujer...- Le susurró al oido, se estremeció al sentir la boca de el en uno de sus oidos, susurrandole. Sesshomaru la agarro en brazos y se la llevo a lo más profundo del bosque, para que nada ni nadie los molestara ni los escucharan. Una vez llegaron, la desplomo suavemente en el suelo, ella lo miro a esos ojos que la derretían cada vez que los miraba. Se quedaron mirandose fijamente. Sesshomaru no pudó esperar más, la agarro fuertemente de las nalgas, la pego a él, y la beso con desesperación y pasión. Ella puso sus manos en el pecho de él, tratando de quitarselo de encima, pero fue en vano. Se sentía desmayarse mientras él la besaba así...Pero no se dejaría domar tan facilmente, deseaba devolverle el beso, pero así le demostraría a Sessomaru que era fácil de dominar y de llevar a la cama, ella realmente quería, pero no le quería dar ese placer. Sesshomaru la dejo de besar y la miro, al verlo distraido ella se levanto para echar a correr, pero él se dio de cuenta y por la espalda, la agarro de la cintura, atrayendola a él denuevo.

-No hagas las cosas más difíciles Sesshomaru...-

-Está vez no me voy a rendir...- Le metio la mano por dentro del kimono, acariciandole sus senos, al sentir esas grandes y frías manos en sus senos, gimió levemente. Mientras él la acariciaba, a la vez le besaba el cuello, al sentir esos placeres que Sesshomaru le daba, gemía cada vez más fuerte.

-Te gusta...-

-Sí...-

-¿Quieres ser mía?- En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sango ya estaba desnuda alfrente de Sesshomaru. Él la giro para que lo mirara, ambos estaban exitados. Ella deseaba sentir el miembro de él adento de su vagina, para que la llevara a ver las estrellas. Se acostaron en el frío suelo del bosque, se empezaron a besar con desesfreno, como sí sus vidad dependiera de ello. Sesshomaru la obligaba a abrir su boca, para así jugar con su lengua. Sus lenguas jugaron, cuando el beso termino, él la miro, y ella a él. Sesshomaru empezó a bajar hasta los senos de Sango, los lamio y los beso, haciendo que ella gimiera con placer, olvidando lo que se había prometido, le siguio el juego de pasión.

Bajo más, hasta llegar a una zona ciertamente peligrosa, acaricio esa zona. Ella se estremeció al sentir contacto. La agarro fuertemente de las caderas, y con su lengua jugo con la vagina de ella. Sango gimió. Sesshomaru volvio a subir, dejando en cada parte que él toco, su lengua marcada.

Ahora era el turno de ella, le pidio a Sesshomaru que se acostara, él obedecio a su amante. Ella empezó besando los musculos de él, haciendo que gimiera roncamente, siguio bajando hasta encontrarse con el miembro de él. Lo acaricio, lo lamio y lo beso.

-¡Ah...Maldita sea Sango!- Ella volvio a subir hasta encontrarse con sus labios, los beso desesfrenadamente, mientras que con su mano, le acariciaba el miembro. Llego el momento, hizo que Sango quedara en el suelo y él encima de ella. Sin pensar en que Sango era virgen, la penetró con fuerza, haciendo que ella gritara de dolor y a la vez de placer.

-¡Ah, me duele!- Sesshomaru hizo caso omiso, siguio penetrandola con fuerza brutal, y el dolor que Sango sentía, poco a poco se fue desapareciendo y vino el placer, se sentía en las nubes, ambos se movían desesperadamente.

-¡Sango...Ah...Aah!-

-Se...Sesshomaru...¡Ahhh!-

-¿Me quieres?-

-Te amo-

Él seguía penetrandola con una fuerza brutal, se movían al compas de las penetraciones, al llegar al climax, y él soltar su liquido viscoso dentro de la vagina de ella, gritaron con fuerza.

-¡Sesshomaru...Aaah!

-¡Argh¡Sango!-

La penetró por última vez, y ambos ya cansados, con la respiración agitada, se dieron un beso que mostraban todos sus sentimientos. Sesshomaru se acosto al lado de ella. Nos miramos, nos besamos denuevo con pasión.

-Y al final...Lo lograstes, me hicistes tuya...Ahora me imagino que ya no te sirvo-

-Te equivocas Sango...- Ella lo miro con duda.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Ahora que eres mía...Eres la única mujer con la que pienso estar toda mi vida-

-¿Ha...Hablas en serio Sesshomaru?- balbuceó

-Sí, muy en serio, por eso serás mi mujer, y sólo serás mía-

-Sí Sesshomaru...Sere tuya por el resto de mi vida-

Después de esa platica, empezó otra sección de orgasmos, se amaban, y estarían siempre juntos.

---

**Bueno...Otro fic más, pero este es un One-Shot, verdaderamente no me gusta mucho está pareja, pero una amiga insistió demasiado en que hiciera un lemón de estos dos, no me desistí de la idea y esto fue lo que me salió, espero que les haya gustado, manden reviews.**

**Los quiere**

**NightmareNaomy**


End file.
